ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XanderXander/Main Villains Pt. 8
Dr. Psychobos Dr. Psychobos is a Cerebrocrustacean who's jeallous of the Galvan species (Azmuth in particulary) who's always trying to prove that Cerebrocrustaceans are smarter and better than Azmuth and the Galvan species. Dr. Psychobos created the Nemetrix by trying to prove he's smarter than Azmuth, which didn't impress Azmuth at all and more. Dr. Psychobos was formerly a member of the Faction; Khyber and Malware, formerly allies with Maltraunt, Exo-Skull and Subdora. When he was working for the Incruseans, he created mutant To'Kustars to take down Earth. He helped put Maltraunt's missing parts back onto his body but was soon betrayed by Maltraunt and he created the Nemetrix which Azmuth managed to create a whistle that only had a frequency that Zed could hear (when she was still Khyber's hunting dog) to turn into a Vicetopus to take down Dr. Psychobos. When Ben, Ben 23 and Dr. Psychobos were all stuck in Mad Ben's dimension, Dr. Psychobos helped Ben and Ben 23 to fix their Omnitrixes, however he tricked them. Whatever transformations Ben dialed in his Omnitrix to turn into, Ben 23 would turn into that transformation that Ben dialed into his Omnitrix and whatever Ben 23 dialed in his Omnitrix, Ben would turn into whatever Ben 23 dialed in his Omnitrix. But soon they were fixed and they left Dr. Psychobos behind stuck in the Mad Ben dimension. Attea and Emperor Millius The Incursions wanted to take over Earth. Emperor Millius was in charge of the Incursions and Attea was second in command. When the Incursions attempted to invade Earth, Ben tried to stop them when he accidentally acitvated the Randomizer Function on his Omnitrix which was causing him to randomly and uncontrolably turn into random alien transformations and Ben couldn't control it which was giving Attea a better advantage to take down Ben. When Dr. Psychobos released the mutated To'Kustars on Earth, Ben surrendored. Attea locked him up in a pod and sent him to outter space, they had taken over Earth. They locked the Plumbers up and invaded every part of the Earth. However, when Attea was locking Ben up in the pod, she purposly made on of Ben's shackles loose allowing Ben to be able to break free his wrist. While Ben was in the pod, he found Azmuth. Azmuth turned Ben into a Incursean transformation named Bullfrag and activated the Omnitrix's Life-Form lock which allowed Ben to transform and stay as a alien transformation for as long as he wants, and he also fixed Ben's Randomizer Function. Ben returned to Earth as a Incursean named Bullfrag and pretended to be a member of the Incurseans on Earth. Bullfrag lader betrayed Attea and took her out and lead Gwen, Kevin and Rook to safety. Gwen and Rook knew that Bullfrag was actually Ben in disguise as a Incursean transformation. Ben soon defeated Emperor Millius however Attea was free to go. Attea was the new leader of the Incurseans and Grandpa Max and Attea both agreed that if Attea doesn't try to invade Earth, he won't arrest her, however, they arrested Emperor Millius (that's why Attea purposly let one of Ben's shackles loose, to get back to Earth, defeat Emperor Millius so she can be the new leader of the Incursions) Eon Eon is an evil alternate counterpart of Ben 10,000. He wears no Omnitrix, Ultimatrix or anything, he's a time traveler who wants to destroy the world. (that's all I wanna write about Eon, hands were too tired after all that typing. LOL) Category:Blog posts